1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is related to a method of making and the carpet product made thereby. More particularly, it is drawn to a carpet product with a combination visual effect resulting from the use of a single yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional slub yarns are old in the art. These are yarns which have been plied and twisted together so as to provide in a single yarn portions of a large diameter and portions of a smaller diameter. The smaller diameter portions are secured due to the fact that in those regions the yarn strands are smaller in diameter and yarn weight. In the large diameter portions, the yarn strands are large in diameter and yarn weight, and thus a large diameter is established.
It is conventional in the art to take a single yarn which has been formed by twisting together two previously twisted strands and then subject the yarn to additional twisting as it is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,751. Naturally, the prior art teaches the use of many twisting operations in yarns.
To date, the prior art has been making carpets with either a frieze effect or a saxony effect. The frieze effect results from the use of tightly twisted together yarns which are tufted within a carpet, and the individual loops are tightly twisted together and curled or hooked due to the characteristic twist of the yarn. This provides a carpet product which appears to have a large number of small curled twisted tufts. A saxony effect is also being provided in carpeting. Here a loosely twisted or balance twist yarn is used and is tufted into the carpet backing. The yarns are not as tightly twisted together, and the individual strands of material are relatively loose and provide straight individual tufts. It is not normal in the art to combine together a frieze yarn and a saxony yarn in a single tufting machine to form a single carpet. The factors that lead against this are that to date such an approach would require two yarns and special creeling to secure the desired effect.
Herein is provided a method which will permit the use of a single yarn to provide a combination frieze and saxony visual in a carpet. The carpet is tufted in the conventional manner with the use of a single yarn, but the carpet will end up with the combination frieze and saxony visual.